To The Bitter End
by GraceTuan
Summary: Seokjin terdiam. Ia mencoba untuk tak menangis. Tetapi saat Yoongi memegang bahunya, di situlah ia tahu bahwa ia telah mencapai batasnya. [BTS. AU. BL. NamJin.] #ForJin'sBirthday


**To The Bitter End**

 **Author: GraceTuan**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pairing: NamJin**

 **Genre: Romace/Angst**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **The cast is owned by God, entertainment and themselves, but the storyline is mine**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Boys Love, typo(s), Mpreg**

* * *

 **Seokjin terdiam. Ia mencoba untuk tak menangis. Tetapi saat Yoongi memegang bahunya, disitulah ia tahu bahwa ia telah mencapai batasnya.**

 **Hope You Enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Kim Seokjin_

 _Bunga_

 _Akhir_

 _Awal_

 _"Ia lelaki yang hebat. Ia juga tampan meski agak menyeramkan. Aku menyesalkan bahwa kebahagiaan kami harus berakhir sebelum kau memulai hidupmu. Aku berharap kau tetap menyayanginya meski kau dan dirinya tak pernah saling mengenal."_

* * *

Tak banyak orang yang mengetahui siapa itu Kim Seokjin. Bahkan tak semua anggota keluarga besarnya mengenalnya. Selain karena ia bukanlah orang terkenal, ia juga jarang bersosialisasi. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengurus berpuluh-puluh meter tanah yang ditanami bunga miliknya atau sekedar menyesap secangkir teh bersama Gold Retriever peliharaannya daripada pergi keluar dan melamun di café.

Ia juga tak pernah berniat untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan ayahnya. Ia selalu mengatakan bahwa lebih baik adiknya yang nanti menjadi ahli waris. Seokjin sudah terlalu sering menolak hingga ayahnya sendiri lelah untuk membujuk putra sulungnya itu.

Seokjin sendiri tak pernah bercita-cita atau berniat untuk berkecimpung dalam dunia bisnis. Ia tak ingin rambut pinknya berubah menjadi putih seperti ayahnya karena tiap hari memikirkan sederet angka yang tak berujung. Seokjin ingin menikmati masa mudanya dengan bersantai, menikmati tiap detik dengan merasakan hembusan angin yang membawa aroma Lily Putih kesukaannya. Menikmati teh dan tidur nyenyak tanpa harus memimpikan setumpuk berkas dan deadline mematikan yang akan sangat membuatnya muak.

Dan untuk merangkum semua itu. Seokjin _benci_ kesibukan.

* * *

 _Namjoon_

 _Film_

 _Awal_

 _Akhir_

 _"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf. Katakan padanya bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Jangan buat aku sebagai alasannya untuk berduka. Dan jika ia berkeras untuk berduka, katakan ia seharusnya merasa sedih karena awal kebahagiannya telah berakhir bahkan sebelum ia sempat menikmatinya. Bukan berduka karena diriku yang harus pergi duluan sebelum dirinya."_

* * *

Namjoon sangat menyukai film. Film adalah obsesi terbesarnya. Ia menyukai semua genre film, meski jujur saja yang menjadi favoritnya adalah film bergenre romance dengan tokoh utama seorang pria setia yang mengejar cinta abadinya, mencerminkan seberapa besar kasih dan cintanya untuk wanita itu.

Namjoon bisa saja menangis terharu saat film kesukaannya selesai. Dia pasti akan mengambil sekotak tisu saat gadis cantik pujaannya—Rapunzel—akhirnya menikah dengan seorang penjahat busuk yang buruk rupa di kerajaan megah, dengan Maximus dan Pascal sebagai saksi. Jangan salahkan Namjoon karena menyukai film Disney Princess, salahkan orangtuanya yang memberinya asupan film berupa Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, dan Mulan sejak ia kecil.

Tetapi berkebalikan dari semua itu, Namjoon sama sekali tak pernah menyukai dirinya sendiri dalam kisah cintanya. Ia bukanlah seorang pria setia yang selalu menunjukkan kasih sayang pada kekasihnya. Ia bahkan tak cukup peduli hanya untuk sekedar menjenguk atau menanyakan kabar kekasihnya saat ia sakit.

Hanya satu kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan hubungan mereka saat ini. Rumit.

Kekasih Namjoon, yang biasa ia panggil Yoongi, bekerja sebagai seorang komposer di sebuah agensi besar, yang tentu saja membuatnya sangat sibuk. Ia seorang yang manis dan baik, tetapi tak pandai mengekspresikannya, membuat kesan dingin dan galak selalu melekat padanya setiap saat.

Dan tak berbeda jauh dengan Yoongi. Namjoon sama sibuknya, ia hampir tak pernah meninggalkan kursi kerjanya dengan laptop di hadapannya. Ia selalu mendekam dalam ruang kerjanya, bahkan saat akhir minggu tiba. Ia selalu menyelesaikan tugasnya sesegera mungkin, ia tak pernah membutuhkan deadline karena ia akan segera menyelesaikan tugasnya setelah diberikan.

Dan untuk merangkum semua itu, kalimat yang selalu cocok untuknya adalah: ia _terlalu_ sibuk.

* * *

July 28th 2017

* * *

Ruangan bernuansa putih itu dipenuhi aroma lilin aroma terapi. Tiap sudutnya tertutupi tumpukan rangkaian bunga berwarna putih dengan lilitan pita hitam. Karpet berwarna cream digelar tepat di tengah lantai marmernya untuk tempat berlutut bagi kelima namja yang tengah berjalan lambat ke arahnya.

Hanya lima.

 _Min Yoongi_

 _Jung Hoseok_

 _Park Jimin_

 _Kim Taehyung_

 _Kim Jungkook_

Masing-masing dengan seikat Mawar di tangan kanan dan lilin merah di tangan kiri. Mereka memakai jaket putih untuk menutup bahu mereka, dan juga untuk menutup _gaun_ yang mereka kenakan.

* * *

Botol hand sanitizier itu telah kosong terlihat jelas dari bunyi decitannya dan busa tipis yang terkumpul di tutupnya. Tetapi Hoseok tetap memaksa untuk menekannya, jarinya-jarinya susah payah meremas botol itu hingga tak berbentuk lagi. Jarinya terasa perih dan panas, begitu juga dengan matanya. Ia berulang kali mengusap kedua onyx nya, berusah mencegah agar air matanya tak menetes. Dan detik selanjutnya Hoseok menyerah, dilamparnya botol di tangannya, dan ia berlutut frustasi. Hoseok menangis.

* * *

Yoongi masih duduk dalam diam, ia memutuskan untuk tak mengatakan apapun. Ia tidak tahu mengapa Hoseok belum kembali dari kamar mandi, ia juga tak ingin mengkhawatirkan ketiga dongsaeng-nya yang saling bersandar di dinding untuk menidurkan diri, meski sesekali isakan masih terdengar dari Jungkook.

Seokjin yang berada di depannya juga berdiam diri. Mengunci rapat kedua bibirnya serta matanya. Kedua telapaknya saling meremas di atas pahanya, jas hitamnya tampak basah begitu juga dengan Lily Putih yang terselip di saku kemejanya.

Yoongi berdiri, meletakkan jaket yang sebelumnya ia pakai ke atas sofa dan mendekati Seokjin yang duduk membelakanginya. Seokjin sama sekali tak bergerak saat Yoongi mendekat, membuatnya berpikir mungkin saja Seokjin tertidur. Tetapi kemudian ia tahu bahwa ia salah saat tangannya menyentuh bahu Seokjin.

Bahu itu bergetar, dan netra Yoongi cukup tajam untuk melihat mata Seokjin yang masih terpejam itu mulai meneteskan air mata. Seokjin masih berusaha tetap mengatupkan bibirnya, ia tak ingin terisak. Tetapi Yoongi tahu, seberapapun kuatnya Seokjin menahannya. Ia pasti juga akan menyerah.

* * *

October 28th 2016

* * *

Namjoon membanting keras pintu ruang kerjanya. Dagunya tampak sedikit menekuk, indikasi apabila namja itu sedang marah. Langkah kakinya yang lebar membuat sedikit suara derap berisik yang cukup mengganggu bawahannya.

Basement adalah tujuan Namjoon sekarang. Ia membutuhkan mobilnya. Namjoon melempar jas serta tas kerjanya dengan serampangan sebelum menyalakan mobilnya dan mengemudikan bagai orang gila. Tak dipedulikannya makian dari pengemudi lain saat ia tanpa tahu diri melintas begitu saja melanggar lampu lalu lintas yang masih menunjukkan warna merah terang.

Dan Namjoon bahkan tak memedulikan decitan ban mobilnya saat ia mengerem mendadak di depan café langganannya. Kaca bening yang digunakan sebagai pengganti dinding bagian depan itu membuat Namjoon dapat melihat jelas sosok Yoongi yang sibuk dengan kopinya.

Semua waitress di café itu terlonjak kaget saat Namjoon masuk dan menggebrak meja di hadapan Yoongi dengan keras.

"Min Yoongi, berdiri sekarang juga," perintah Namjoon tanpa basa-basi. Tatapannya dingin menusuk, tak berbeda jauh dengan Yoongi yang balik menatapnya. "Kubilang berdiri!"

"Pergi." Dan Namjoon dibuat terdiam hanya dengan satu kata dari bibir Yoongi.

Selama tiga tahun mereka menjalin hubungan, inilah pertama kalinya Yoongi mengusirnya dengan nada sebegitu dingin.

"Kita sudah berakhir. Bukankah kau sudah membaca pesanku? Kurasa apa yang kuketik sudah cukup jelas," sambung Yoongi.

Namjoon memang sudah membacanya. Pesan singkat yang hanya berisi sebaris kalimat sederhana. Sederhana tetapi mampu membuatnya kalang kabut sehingga ia rela meninggalkan meja kerjanya.

"Kau tak bisa begini Min Yoongi. Kau tak boleh begini padaku!" bentak Namjoon. Wajahnya memerah, ia tak ingin menampakkan emosinya. Tetapi Min Yoongi telah menyulutnya sedemikian rupa hingga ia tak bisa mengontrolnya lagi.

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Aku baru saja melakukannya, Kim Namjoon-ssi." Yoongi mengambil jeda untuk meletakkan gelas kopinya

"Tiga tahun. Tiga tahun, Kim Namjoon! Tiga tahun kita berhubungan dan yang kau pedulikan hanyalah statusmu sebagai kekasihku! Hanya status tanpa perasaan! Apa kau pernah menanyakan kabarku seperti dulu? Apa kau masih sempat memeluk atau setidaknya mengatakan aku mencintaimu?"

"Tidak pernah! Kau tak pernah melakukannya lagi? Apa aku hanya permainan bagimu? Yang kau perlakukan dengan penuh antusiasme pada awalnya lalu setelah kau memecahkan rekornya kau akan mengabaikannya? Apa aku seperti itu bagimu? Apakah perlu aku mengatakan bahwa aku-membencimu-Kim- Namjoon!"

"Yoongi, dengarkan ak—"

"Kau bahkan lupa bahwa ini hari jadi kita!"

Namjoon terdiam. Dua puluh delapan Oktober. Ya Tuhan! Mengapa ia bisa lupa?

"Kita putus, Kim Namjoon. Sudah selesai."

* * *

Namjoon mencoret tanggal delapan belas di kalendernya dengan huruf X merah. Ada sekitar sebilas belas tanda merah lain sebelum yang ini. Atau jika ingin lebih spesifik, Namjoon sudah mencoret sekitar dua puluh angka untuk menunjukkan jumlah hari sejak Yoongi memutuskannya. Namjoon merengut tak suka saat melihat kalendernya, ia bisa gila jika begini terus.

Dan untuk memperburuk semua itu.

Yoongi mendapat _kekasih baru._

Yang adalah sepupu Namjoon.

Bernama Park Jimin

Hanya dalam satu minggu.

Dan saat Namjoon bertanya mengapa Yoongi melakukan ini padanya, Yoongi menjawab "karena aku ingin, tentu saja" dengan santainya.

* * *

Menurut Namjoon, takdir adalah hal tersial yang pernah menghampiri hidupnya. Bagaimana hal itu membawa keberuntungan padamu di saat yang sangat tak tepat dan membawa kesialan di saat yang sebenarnya juga tak tepat.

Baru saja seminggu lalu Namjoon naik jabatan. Kini ia menempati permanen posisi Direktur. Jabatan yang lebih tinggi, gaji yang lebih besar, bawahan yang lebih banyak.

Garis bawahi, BAWAHAN YANG LEBIH BANYAK.

Jika saja ia bisa mendapatkan posisi ini dari dulu, maka mungkin ia tak akan terlalu sibuk dan masih berstatus sebagai kekasih Yoongi, alih-alih sebagai saudara ipar dari Yoongi.

Dan Yoongi tampak baik-baik saja memilikinya sebagai kakak ipar.

"Kupikir kau akan senang karena naik jabatan."

Dan hal kedua yang Namjoon benci setelah takdir adalah hari Sabtu. Saat di mana sepupunya akan berkunjung dengan membawa kekasihnya.

"Aku akan lebih senang jika kalian berdua bisa pergi apartemenku sekarang," protes Namjoon sambil terus mengunyah beef burger miliknya. Sepupunya; Park Jimin; hanya tertawa ringan sambil mengelus surai hitam pekat milik Yoongi.

"Aish, Namjoon-hyung jangan begitu. Kau 'kan sudah janji mau mengajakku makan malam bersama. Jangan usir kami, ok?" bujuknya. Namjoon melirik kemudian mendelik. Yoongi yang duduk di tengah-tengah mereka mencolek dagu Namjoon dengan genit.

"Hei, jangan begitu. Adikmu sudah memohon, jadilah kakak yang baik. Lagipula janji adalah hutang yang harus dilunasi. Ok? Kumohon," pinta Yoongi.

Namjoon cemberut mendengar hal itu, bagaimana bisa kalimat manja itu baru bisa keluar dari bibir Yoongi setelah mereka berpisah? Yoongi bahkan tak pernah merengek saat mereka masih bersama.

Sekarang Namjoon mulai setuju dengan filosofi "kekasih adalah salah satu hal yang paling menakjubkan di dunia. Bagaimana ia adalah 'kurang sempurna' saat menjadi kekasihmu, dan menjadi 'lebih sempurna' saat telah menjadi mantanmu".

"Itu janjiku dulu... saat Yoongi masih menjadi kekasihku. Aku bermaksud mengenalkannya padamu sebagai calon kakak ipar. Tapi sialan, kau ma—Ah, bosku menelepon. Kalian tunggu disini saja, ia pasti ingin membicarakan proyek ekspansi lahan denganku," kata Namjoon cepat, setelah berdiri ia segera menslide ikon hijau di ponselnya.

Jimin hanya bisa memasang raut kecewa saat hyungnya keluar setelah memakai jas panjangnya. "Sabar saja, ia pasti menepati janjinya. Makan malamnya masih bisa lain kali, kan?" hibur Yoongi lalu mengusap lembut pipi chubby namja itu. Sungguh, ia harap Namjoon takkan mengecewakan Jimin.

* * *

Selama dua minggu penuh, Namjoon harus terjebak di antara tumpukan kertas serta dinginnya Air Conditioner di ruang kerjanya. Bahkan desktop miliknya hanya dimatikan selama satu jam tiap hari, setelah itu Namjoon akan menggunakannya terus-menerus.

Namjoon merasa lelah dan penat, meskipun sebenarnya ia sudah terbiasa bekerja non-stop seperti ini. Tetapi tampaknya Jimin tak bisa diajak berkompromi untuk membatalkan janji makan malam mereka. Adiknya itu memang agak manja dan terkadang menyebalkan, dan entah mengapa ia menjadi lebih menyebalkan setelah menjalin hubungan dengan Yoongi.

"Jimin, jangan hari ini ya? Aku lelah sekali," pinta Namjoon sembari melonggarkan dasinya. Jam berpinggirkan metalik di atas meja nakas Namjoon menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, Namjoon baru saja pulang beberapa menit yang lalu dan yang pertama menyambutnya adalah wajah Jimin dan Yoongi yang sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Hyung, jangan dibatalkan. Aku sudah mengun—"

 _Ting tong._

Perkataan Jimin terputus. Namjoon melirik heran pada pintu apartemennya, siapa gerangan yang datang pada waktu tak tepat seperti ini?

"Ah, itu pasti Taehyung dan Hoseok-hyung."

"Taehyung?! Si bedebah alien itu? Dia sudah kembali dari Inggris?" pekik Namjoon. Ia hampir saja terkejang saat mendengar nama itu.

Ya, Inggris. Berkebalikan dari panggilan "bedebah alien" yang diberikan Namjoon, Taehyung sebenarnya sangat pintar—jenius malah.

"Aigoo, Namjoon-hyung! Lama tak bertemu!" Alien, bahkan warna rambutnya saja tak jelas, setengah Lilac dan setengah pirang, ditambah lagi dengan sandal kesayangannya. Hingga sekarang, Namjoon masih tak mengerti kebiasaan Taehyung yang selalu membawa sandal bulu macan tutulnya kemana pun.

"Jiminie, aku mengajak Kookie dan Jin-hyung seperti permintaanmu," ujar Taehyung bersemangat. Ia menarik dua orang lain dari belakangnya, Namjoon mengenal salah satunya sebagai Kim Jungkook yang merupakan adik kelasnya dulu.

"Halo, Namjoon-hyung." Ini Jungkook, ia masih pemalu seperti dulu.

Dan dengan terburu-buru seorang lain yang bernama Hoseok menampakkan wajahnya. "Hai Namjoon tampan! Aku dan Taehyung baru kembali dari Mars lho! Ratu Mars titip salam!" pekiknya. Namjoon tersenyum miring. Hoseok masih se-absurd dulu, pikir Namjoon.

Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya ke namja yang satu lagi. Namja cantik bermahkotakan pink neon yang manis. Ia tersenyum, menampilkan wajah termanis yang pernah Namjoon lihat. Namja itu mengamati Namjoon dengan sangat serius sebelum akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya yang dibungkus sarung tangan putih.

"Hai. Wajahmu mirip sekali dengan Jjangu milikku."

Namjoon tak tahu apa atau siapa itu Jjangu.

Dan ia sama sekali tak peduli meskipun mungkin saja Jjangu itu sejenisnya Taehyung.

Tetapi yang pasti ia sangat menyukai senyum namja cantik ini.

* * *

November 28th 2016

* * *

"Daging! _Daging_! **Daging**!"

"Sayur! Sayur—"

"Daging!"

"Say—"

"Kalian berdua diamlah!"

Sontak kedua makhluk absurd nan tampan itu berbalik. Tangan mereka saling bertautan di antara sebundel kertas, tampaknya sedang saling berebutan buku menu yang memang tinggal tersisa satu saja.

Namjoon yang duduk di samping Seokjin hanya mengurut dahinya, pusing akan kelakuan kedua sahabatnya yang telah berusia dua puluhan tapi berkelakuan seperti anak TK itu. "Ini hari yang penting, jadi jangan mengganggu sebelum kalian menyesalinya," ujar Namjoon tegas.

Mendengar itu Jimin pun merengut, ia melempar tatapan sinis pada Taehyung. Dan tanpa diduga-duga ia melepaskan buku menu itu lalu melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. Sikap tubuhnya sudah sangat mirip seperti seorang putra konglomerat—jika tanpa bibir yang menekuk itu.

"Aku akan mengalah padamu. Karena aku sudah dewasa, tentu saja. Dan orang dewasa tak berkelakuan konyol," ujarnya dengan intonasi yang Namjoon anggap sangat berlebihan.

Mata Taehyung melebar, begitu juga mulutnya yang sudah sangat lebar tanpa perlu efek tambahan lagi. "Kau yang ambil ini! Biar aku yang mengalah! Aku yang orang dewasa! Bukan makhluk bantet seperti kau!" pekiknya tak terima sembari melepar buku menu itu ke arah Jimin. Ia mengerucutkan bibir yang selalu ia pamerkan keseksiannya itu.

"Aku tak mau! Ambil ini Kim Taehyung!"

"Aku juga tak mau!"

"Huwaaaa! Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Kau anak kecil! Kau pendek dan jelek!"

Dalam kehidupan persahabatan Jimin dan Taehyung, haram hukumnya apabila tak membalas ucapan konyol dari salah satu pihak, tetapi terkadang ucapan mereka kalah konyol dari orangnya sendiri, karena tampaknya mereka memang dilahirkan untuk menjadi konyol.

Sudut bibir Namjoon berkedut. Perempatan merah hampir tercetak di dahinya yang tertutup poni. Taplak tile yang menutup meja berbentuk lingkaran itu menjadi korban remasan tangan Namjoon.

"Ya! Kim Taehyung! Jangan tarik celanaku!"

"HENTIKAN!"

Dan pecah sudah amarah Namjoon. Dipelototinya Taehyung dan Jimin yang sudah bergulat di lantai, syukur ini adalah ruangan VIP sehingga tak ada yang bisa melihat boxer Jimin yang berwarna merah terang.

"Hei kalian. Apa yang kalian lakukan, hah?" tanya Namjoon dengan nada berat. Taehyung dan Jimin yang tadinya sibuk dalam kegiatan tarik-menarik celana pun terhenti. Wajah mereka menekuk ketakutan. Mereka takut akan bagaimana cara Namjoon menarik kerah mereka. Takut akan gerakan tangan Namjoon yang menutup kembali zipper celana mereka. Dan takut karena Namjoon hampir saja merusak "masa depan" mereka.

"Namjoonie, jangan begitu. Sini duduk lagi. Kau mau membuat semua dongsaengku ini takut, huh? Lihatlah Hobi, ia sudah gemetaran," ujar Seokjin lalu menarik pelan lengan Namjoon agar kembali duduk di sampingnya.

Taehyung dan Jimin bertatapan satu sama lain, heran akan apa yang baru terjadi. "Namjoonie?" tanya mereka bersamaan. Sejak kapan hyung galak mereka ini memiliki panggilan manis seperti itu?

Namjoon menghela nafas berat, ia mengelus telapak Seokjin. "Jinseok, seharusnya kau tak memanggilku begitu," ucapnya.

Dan kali ini bukan hanya Taehyung dan Jimin yang terheran. Ketiga namja yang duduk di sekeliling meja itu juga ikut terheran, termasuk Jungkook yang merupakan adik kandung Seokjin. "Apa ini? Jinseok? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Hoseok penasaran, diabaikannya jus melonnya dan memberikan perhatian penuh pada Namjoon dan Seokjin.

Seokjin menempelkan punggung telapaknya sembari tertawa kecil, cara anggun untuk menutupi bibir seksinya. Ia mempererat gandengannya pada Namjoon lalu tersenyum ceria.

"Bukankah wajar memberikan panggilan sayang pada kekasihmu?"

Checkmate.

Hanya sebaris kalimat dan Seokjin hampir membuat kelima namja itu kehabisan pasokan oksigen.

* * *

December 31th 2016

* * *

Seokjin menghela nafas kecewa. Ia melirik arloji digital berwarna Magenta miliknya yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Sweater pinknya sudah agak kusut karena ia terus berguling-guling di ranjangnya, bahkan ia sudah mengganti skinny jeans miliknya dengan celana piyama bergambar Kumamon yang ia pinjam-rampas- dari Yoongi saat ia dan Namjoon berkunjung ke rumah Jimin beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ponselnya tergeletak tak kalah malangnya di atas lantai, menampilkan screen bertuliskan nomor kontak Namjoon beserta ikon panah oranye.

"Ini hampir tahun baru dan kau belum pulang, huh?" racau Seokjin. Tubuhnya berguling sekali lagi, lalu—

"Auw!"

—ia menghantam lantai. Punggungnya yang pertama bertemu permukaan kasar lantai kamar Namjoon. Seokjin tak kunjung bangkit berdiri, ia malah merambatkan tangannya ke atas kasur lantas menarik guling pink rose yang Namjoon belikan minggu lalu. Menyusul selimut bergambar Rapunzel yang sangat Namjoon sukai.

Lalu Seokjin membungkus dirinya di atas lantai dingin itu.

* * *

Namjoon membuka pintu apartemennya sepelan mungkin lalu menyampirkan jas hitamnya di gantungan topi. Ia berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya sebelum pukul dua belas, dan ia harap Seokjin menantinya saat ia tiba. Tetapi sejauh ini ia tak melihat wajah manis kesayangannya itu.

"Jinseok!" panggil Namjoon sambil merogoh saku tasnya dan mengambil ponselnya, kebetulan lampu dapurnya sedang rusak sehingga ia harus memakai LED ponselnya.

Dan Namjoon hampir terpekik saat melihat angka lima puluh di daftar panggilan tak terjawab. Semuanya dari Seokjin. Sontak rasa cemas merundung dirinya.

Ia berjalan cepat ke kamar tidurnya. Pintu kamarnya agak berderit saat ia melangkah masuk. Ia melihat lampu tidur milik Seokjin yang bergambar Mario Bros berputar pelan, mengeluarkan lullaby kesukaan namja manis itu.

Namjoon segera menekan sakelar lampu dan mematikan lampu tidur itu. Matanya agak membulat heran saat melihat gundukan merah muda di lantai kamar, dan ia tersenyum saat wajah Seokjin menyembul dari sana, mengerjapkan matanya dengan lucu.

"Hai, Namjoonie," sapa Seokjin, ia mengusap kedua netranya yang lelah karena sebelumnya ia terus memandangi layar ponsel. Ia merangsek ke dalam pelukan Namjoon saat kekasihnya itu menunduk dan menarik tubuhnya.

"Aku minta maaf," gumam Namjoon yang dibalas anggukan pelan Seokjin. Namjoon menyisir poni Seokjin dan mengecup dahi itu, menempelkan bibirnya agak lama sebelum akhirnya ia menatap Seokjin yang tersenyum ceria.

"Selamat tahun baru, Namjoonie!"

Seokjin bukanlah orang yang mudah marah atau ngambek. Saat orang-orang menjulukinya "easy going princess" maka mereka benar-benar serius dalam artinya. Seokjin tak pernah mau repot-repot untuk merusak sel otaknya dengan ngambek, stress atau iri-terlalu membuang waktu.

Dan seperti sekarang—Seokjin sudah melupakan kekecewaannya pada Namjoon.

"Aku sudah memasak ayam. Ay—"

" _SELAMAT TAHUN BARU!_ "

Perkataan Seokjin terputus, Namjoon mengenal betul pekikan siapa itu. Ia berjalan ke ruang tamu dan melihat kelima temannya yang masing-masing menenteng sekotak besar kue dengan icing sugar hijau bergambar alien—kue ulangtahun Taehyung tentu saja.

"Jin-hyung! Namjoon-hyung! Kami datang!"

Park Jimin.

"Aku mau makan!"

Min Yoongi.

"Aku sudah dua puluh dua tahun! Berikan aku pesawat yang kau janjikan!"

Kim Taehyung.

"Hyungie, kau di mana?"

Kim Jungkook.

"Hai Namjoon. Kami baru dari Saturnus, lho! Raja Saturnus titip salam."

Dan si kembaran konyol Taehyung, Jung Hoseok.

Seokjin menyusul Namjoon masih dengan selimut membungkus setengah tubuhnya. Ia tahu kelima bocah itu pasti akan datang, jadi ia memasak lebih banyak tadi.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang! Ayo duduk, kita nonton—"

"Rapunzel!"

Dan sontak keenam namja itu menoleh kaget pada Namjoon. Mengusak rambut mereka dengan heran.

 _Benar-benar princessaholic._

* * *

January 28 th 2017

* * *

Cuaca malam itu sangat dingin, meskipun angin hanya berhembus sekali-dua kali saja. Seokjin sampai rela memakai overcoat biru milik Namjoon yang membuat kemeja barunya tak kelihatan. Salahkan Taehyung yang mengajak mereka makan tanpa mengetahui bahwa mobilnya kehabisan bensin sehingga mereka harus pulang berjalan kaki, dengan menyeret Taehyung yang mabuk.

Namja berambut setengah-setengah itu digendong oleh Hoseok yang secara memiliki badan paling ideal dan sehat. Sesekali Jungkook yang kelewat peduli menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Taehyung dengan sayang, membuat kakaknya curiga akan kemungkinan percikan cinta yang mungkin terjadi.

"Kookie, berjalanlah di antara Yoongi dan Jimin agar kau tak kedinginan," tegur Seokjin sambil menyeret tubuh kecil adiknya itu. Yoongi yang mendengar perkataan Seokjin segera berhenti dan menggandeng tangan Jungkook, lalu ia memberi isyarat agar kekasih bantetnya melakukan hal yang sama.

Jadilah sekarang, Jungkook berjalan di antara kedua hyungnya, yang ironisnya malah lebih pendek dari dirinya.

"Hyung, aku mau jalan di samping Hoseok-hyung. Kasihan mereka kedinginan," protes Jungkook. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan hyungnya Jungkook kembali ke posisi sebelumnya, ia terkekeh sendiri saat Taehyung meracau tak jelas dan cegukan pada waktu bersamaan.

"Aigoo, bocah ini sudah menemukan cinta pertamanya, huh?" komentar Yoongi, ia tersenyum—entah itu senyum heran atau senyum iblis. Mendengar "cinta pertama" Seokjin segera berbalik, menatap adiknya dari atas ke bawah sebelum berkacak pinggang.

"Kookie, kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

Yang ditanya hanya salah tingkah. Melebarkan matanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sok imut.

"Tidak."

"Jujur sama hyung, kau sedang jatuh—"

"Tidak!"

"Kalau jatuh cinta bilang saja. Asalkan kau tak mendahului pertunangan hyung dan Namjoon-hyung."

Jungkook yang berniat menyanggah terpaksa melongo heran. Apa Seokjin baru menyebut "pertunangan"? Jungkook tak salah dengar, 'kan?

"Hyung, kau tak hamil di luar nikah, 'kan? Kenapa tiba-tiba mau tunangan?" tanya Jungkook sangsi. Ia menatap lekat perut Seokjin. Rata.

"Anak kurang ajar! Hamil di luar nikah? Emangnya kamu mau hyung-mu ini disepak appa sama eomma keluar dari mansion, huh? Dasar!"

"Jin-hyung sama Namjoon-hyung mau bertunangan?" tanya Jimin bersemangat. Seokjin mengangguk, ia lalu melirik pada Namjoon yang hanya diam dan kembali menatap Jimin.

"Bulan depan. Aku akan bertunangan bulan depan. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Namjoon, ia tiba-tiba datang ke kantor appa dan melamarku lewat appa. Dia gila," ujar Seokjin lantas sedikit menyenggol bahu Namjoon. "Dan kau, Kookie-ku sayang, kau boleh berpacaran setelah hyung bertunangan," sambung Seokjin.

Jungkook tersenyum senang, merasakan sukacita mendalam saat melirik hyung berambut tak jelas di sampingnya. "Serius?" tanya Jungkook memastikan karena ia takut Seokjin akan berubah pikiran nanti. Habisnya kakaknya itu agak... plin-plan.

Seokjin mengangguk pasti, ia menepuk bahu adiknya itu dengan lembut. "Tentu. Kau boleh berpacaran dengan Hoseok."

Dan Jungkook hampir menampar Seokjin apabila ia tak mengingat bahwa namja bodoh itu adalah kakaknya.

* * *

February 28th 2017

* * *

Seokjin berputar-putar di depan cermin besar itu sambil terus melirik pada punggungnya. Seokjin tampak hampir seperti manekin dengan kemeja putihnya yang berkerah chemise itu, rambut pinknya telah berubah warna menjadi hitam atas paksaan Jungkook dan wajahnya dipoles dengan riasan tipis yang ditorehkan paksa oleh Yoongi serta eommanya.

Seharusnya Seokjin sudah keluar sekarang, tetapi ia malah sibuk mematut diri di depan cermin dengan wajah masam.

"Jelek," ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Namjoon melirik jam tangannya, penasaran mengapa calon tunangannya itu belum keluar dari ruangan rias. Ia pun meletakkan kembali buket bunga milik Seokjin dan berlari kecil ke ruang rias.

Dan di sanalah Seokjin, menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin penuh rasa kasihan.

"Jinseok, kau sedang apa? Acaranya sudah mau dimulai."

Seokjin tak merespon perkataan Namjoon. Wajahnya makin kusut dan bibirnya makin menekuk, untuk pertama kalinya Seokjin merasakan apa itu stres.

"Namjoonie," panggil Seokjin, ia melambaikan tangannya agar Namjoon mendekat.

"Kau kenapa? Tumben mukanya kayak mukanya Yoongi," tanya Namjoon penuh rasa khawatir. Seokjin tak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Namjoon. Ia malah mencubit sendiri pipinya dan mencebik kesal.

"Aku tambah gendut, ya? Kok badanku begini?" keluhnya. Namjoon terdiam. Apakah Seokjin baru bertanya hal tak masuk akal padanya? Ah, itu sangat tak masuk akal! Bagaimana bisa tubuhnya yang kurus itu bisa dibilang gendut!

"Jimin bilang begitu. Aku tak mau keluar! Batalkan pertunangannya," rengek Seokjin. Ia menarik-narik ujung kemeja Namjoon dengan tatapan memelas, bagai anak kucing yang minta dibelai. Entah ini insting atau memang Namjoon tak ingin pertunangannya dibatalkan, tanpa basa-basi ia segera menggamit jas luar milik Seokjin.

"Bicara apa kau ini? Jika tubuh kurus ini kau bilang gendut maka apa yang harus kita ucapkan mengenai tubuh Bang Sinhyuk ahjusshi? Dan meski pun tubuhmu tak punya lekukan itu lagi, aku masih akan tetap mencintaimu, oke?" ujar Namjoon. Seokjin masih terdiam tetapi ia perlahan memakai jasnya dan mengambil bunga lily di atas meja.

"Tapi aku jelek," ucapnya.

"Kau tidak jelek. Kau makhluk tercantik yang pernah kutemui. Dan soal tubuhmu, kita akan melakukan sesuatu dengan pergi ke gym." Seokjin mengangguk penuh antusiasme akan perkataan Namjoon.

"Baiklah. Kurasa setelah pesta aku tak akan makan. Dan lagi aku akan melaporkanmu pada Bang ahjusshi, dasar anak nakal," ujarnya lalu tersenyum kecil.

Namjoon tertawa. Bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berhasil dalam tugas pertamanya meski harus melibatkan direktur perusahannya.

* * *

Namjoon segera duduk di samping Jimin setelah mengantar Seokjin ke keluarganya. Dipandanginya bocah yang tengah sibuk memakan Maccaron itu dengan seksama. Bagaimana pipinya menggembung saat kue berwarna-warni itu masuk ke mulutnya dan bagaimana matanya membentuk bulan sabit imut karena pipinya menggembung terlalu besar. Namjoon jadi gemas sendiri.

"Hei bodoh!"

"Hai, ju-ah! Namjoon-hyung, itu sakit sekali!"

Dan kini wajah Jimin yang menekuk kesal. Menahan rasa sakit dari bekas merah di pipi chubby-nya. Tak tahu bahwa itu sebenarnya balasan dari Namjoon karena hampir membuat gagal pertunangannya.

* * *

March 28th 2016

* * *

"Kubilang kau tak boleh punya abs!"

"Tapi aku mau! Biar keren kayak Jimin!"

"Tidak!" seru Namjoon kesal.

Seokjin sedikit merengut dan kemudian berteriak lagi. "Tapi aku mau! Aku mau semua gadis memekik saat aku melepas bajuku!"

"Gadis? Kau sudah bertunangan Kim Seokjin!"

Namjoon meremas botol air mineral di tangannya. Ia menatap Seokjin yang duduk bersimpuh di hadapannya, namja manis itu menoleh ke arah lain—menolak menatap Namjoon. Tak ada lagi kata Seokjin penurut atau taat sejak mereka bertunangan, Seokjin hampir mendebat segala perkataan Namjoon. Dan ini adalah salah satunya.

"Jinseok, tak mungkin kau punya abs sedangkan aku tidak. Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku tak punya waktu berolahraga, 'kan?" bujuk Namjoon, kali ini dengan nafas yang sudah lebih teratur. Seokjin berbalik menatap Namjoon, ia mencorongkan bibirnya penuh kesan manja, entah darimana ia mendapatkan kebiasaan itu apabila sedang menginginkan sesuatu.

"Tapi, aku mau. Perutku terlalu halus seperti perut anggota girlband. Aku tak suka," keluhnya lantas mengangkat ujung jumper miliknya. Ia tak berbohong, Namjoon agak terkejut saat melihatnya. Perut Seokjin terlalu halus untuk namja bertubuh seukurannya. Serius, Seokjin ini yeoja atau namja? Kenapa ia bisa sehalus ini?

Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, sebenarnya kebanyakan orang ingin tubuh mereka itu halus, tanpa kecacatan buatan dari bisep atau trisep yang berlebihan. Dan Seokjin malah ingin merusak tubuh sempurnanya itu karena ia tak masuk dalam "kebanyakan orang" itu.

Tetapi tetap saja ia takkan mengizinkannya. Suami mana yang mau mengizinkan calon istrinya memiliki otot perut sedangkan ia sendiri tak punya.

"Tidak. Aku mengizinkanmu ke gym hanya untuk menjaga kebugaran tubuhmu. Bukan untuk membentuk tubuh," tegas Namjoon, dan Seokjin merengut kesal sembari menyepak-nyepakkan kakinya yang terlampau panjang ke arah Namjoon.

"Kalau kau terus melarangnya aku akan membuang cincin pertunanganku!" pekik Seokjin. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya berkaca-kaca, sungguh tampak seperti anak kecil yang marah saat tak diberikan permen. Dan Namjoon hampir terkejang mendengar perkataan Seokjin. Heol! Cincin pertunangan mereka itu mahal sekali! Dan Seokjin ingin membuangnya? Demi Kumamon kesukaan Yoongi, Namjoon takkan membiarkannya.

"Jinseok, hentikan! Ya ampun, baiklah! Baiklah! Kau boleh melakukannya!"

Seokjin mengusap mata dan hidungnya lalu menatap Namjoon, sedikit tak percaya memang, tetapi Seokjin tetap senang. "Jangan ingkari janjimu. Janji adalah utang, dan kini kau telah berutang pada lintah darat yang paling berbahaya," ucapnya. Seokjin tersenyum lebar. Merasa bangga akan kemampuan merengeknya. Dan juga bangga karena memenangkan perdebatan mereka untuk pertama kalinya.

* * *

April 28th 2017

* * *

"Ini sudah semua? Yakin?" tanya Jimin pada Taehyung. Sahabat aliennya itu mengangguk pasti sebelum memasukan tas terakhir ke dalam bagasi mobilnya. Setelah itu Jimin segera masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya untuk mengambil perbekalan sedangkan Taehyung berdiri menyandar di kap mobilnya.

Ia masih merasa kesal karena kalah dari Hoseok dalam suit untuk menentukan siapa yang mengepak bagasi. Sementara ia sibuk mengatur muatan, Hoseok malah asyik bercanda dengan Seokjin dan Jungkook. Untung saja Jimin memutuskan untuk membantunya sehingga ia tak perlu merana seorang diri.

"Hahaha... Hobi-hyung. Kau jelek sekali ya ampun! Kau mirip boneka kuda bantet milik Jin-hyung saat masih kecil."

"Kookie, tak baik berkata seperti itu. Sejelek apapun atau semirip apapun ia dengan kuda usang itu kau tak boleh mengatakannya. Dan ya Tuhan, Hobi! Berhenti memasang wajah jelek itu!"

Dan mereka tertawa lagi.

* * *

"Uwah! Villamu bagus sekali, Jin-hyung!" puji Yoongi sambil menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa putih besar di ruang tamu luas itu, matanya menari ke sana-ke mari, terkagum melihat piano cokelat besar di dekat televisi. Tangannya bergerak mencari bantal lehernya agar ia bisa tidur sejenak, tetapi Jimin yang berbaring di pahanya tanpa tahu diri menggagalkan rencananya itu.

"Secara hukum, villa ini sudah berpindah tangan ke Jungkook. Aku memberikannya saat ulang tahunnya tahun lalu," ujar Seokjin untuk meluruskan perkataan Yoongi. Jungkook yang merasa namanya disebut dengan cepat mendongak dari brownies yang sedang ia iris.

"Kau sudah punya villa di usia semuda ini? Wah, kau keren sekali Kookie," ujar Hoseok, ia memukul pelan bahu namja kelinci itu sebelum mengusak rambut cokelat madunya. "Berarti hyung bisa main kesini terus kalau musim panas, 'kan?" gurau Hoseok tetapi malah diangguki Jungkook.

"Musim panas?! Hyung mau ke sini? Tak boleh!" seru Taehyung yang tiba-tiba masuk dengan koper pink Seokjin di tangannya, keningnya yang tadinya berwarna tan kini agak memerah karena sinar mentari. Perkataan Taehyung direspon dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari semua orang di ruangan itu.

Taehyung menjatuhkan koper pink Jin yang berujung dengan bunyi debuman, lalu ia berlari ke lantai dua yang sontak langsung diikuti kelima namja lain kecuali Jimin, menyisakan suara bantingan pintu dan gerutuan Jimin.

"Bagus Kim Taehyung! Kini aku yang harus mengangkat kopernya!" teriak Jimin, tak peduli apakah Taehyung mendengarnya atau tidak.

* * *

Taehyung mengayun lembut kakinya di dalam air dingin itu. Wajahnya tampak tenang, tak ada raut gila atau konyol seperti biasa. Tangannya sesekali juga menyapa permukaan air dan mencipratkannya ke wajahnya sendiri. Ia tampak seperti malaikat. Ya, malaikat tanpa sayap yang jatuh ke bumi dan harus menghabiskan hidupnya di pinggir bathtub.

Bathtub? Ah, Ya. Bathtub. Taehyung sebenarnya ingin berendam di kolam, tetapi berhubung ia sedang ngambek dan tak mau keluar maka ia memilih memenuhi bathtub dan duduk di pinggiran porselennya alih-alih harus turun dan melihat wajah kuda jelek Hoseok.

Dan ketukan di pintu itu terdengar lagi. Ia tahu bahwa Namjoon-lah yang mengetuknya, dapat segera dikenali dari suara retak pada kayu pintu itu, menandakan seberapa berbahayanya tangan penghancur milik Namjoon.

"Hei alien beda warna! Ayo keluar!" seru Namjoon tak sabaran, sebaik apapun dirinya pastilah ia juga punya batas kesabaran. Dan namja alien yang mungkin saja sedang sok berendam cantik di dalam sana telah menarik batas kesabaran itu.

"Kim Tae—"

"Namjoonie! Turunlah ke bawah, cepat!"

Taehyung tersedak. Itu suara Seokjin. Suaranya tampak panik. Dan hal yang buruk selalu terjadi apabila Seokjin sudah bersuara seperti itu. Taehyung menunggu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Tak ada suara. Tak ada gedoran di pintu. Tak ada seruan Namjoon. Hanya ada keheningan. Dan itu membuat Taehyung takut. Ok, ini konyol memang saat mendengar kalimat "Taehyung takut", tetapi sealien apapun dirinya ia pasti juga bisa takut—entah pada hantu atau alien atau monster yang sebenarnya notabene sejenisnya.

"N-Namjoon-hyung?"

Tak ada jawaban. Taehyung dengan berjinjit perlahan menuruni tangga yang tepat berada di samping kamar mandi. Mengintip melalui celah kayu untuk melihat semua hyung serta Jungkook yang berkumpul di dapur, lalu—

"Arghh! Kubilang pergi!"

"Jinseok, aku tak—"

"PERGI! Pergi kau Kim Namjoon!" bentak Seokjin

Ada masalah serius. Taehyung tahu itu. Seumur-umur belum pernah dilihatnya Seokjin semarah ini, dengan wajah memerah bagai tersiram api neraka dan mata membelalak bagai boneka. Jungkook duduk di samping Seokjin, wajahnya sama merahnya dan selimut tebal melapisi tubuhnya.

Taehyung memberanikan diri untuk mendekat. Dan ia hampir terlompat kaget saat tatapannya bertemu dengan netra Seokjin yang memancarkan kemarahan. "Hyung, kau tak apa?" tanya Taehyung hati-hati. Ia sadar bahwa Jungkook juga tengah menatapnya, dengan mata sayu yang tampak aneh itu.

"Aish! Aku butuh waktu. Taehyung, tolong bawa Jungkook ke kamar, ia sakit," perintah Seokjin lalu berjalan keluar. Ia membanting pintu sekeras mungkin untuk menjadi isyarat agar Namjoon tak menyusul. Dan Taehyung malah menyuruh Hoseok untuk membawa Jungkook meski ia yang diberi perintah. Taehyung lebih mempermasalahkan masalah ini, ia benar-benar harus tahu mengapa Seokjin bisa semarah itu.

Tetapi ujung-ujungnya Yoongi malah mencegahnya untuk mengejar Seokjin dan mengatakan lebih baik ia menemani Jungkook.

* * *

Seokjin menenggelamkan dirinya makin dalam ke dalam kolam, wajahnya sudah sangat pucat bahkan tanpa perlu terkena air dingin. Matanya agak bengkak, hasil dari menangis secara diam-diam selama tiga puluh menit. Ujung bibirnya agak lecet karena ia terus menggigitinya saking cemasnya.

Jungkook demam. "Hanya demam" tetapi sanggup membuat Seokjin histeris hingga harus menjadikan Namjoon sebagai pelampiasan. Sebenarnya ini bukan salah Namjoon melainkan salah Taehyung.

"Ah! Ini salahku!"

Ralat. Ini bukan salah siapapun kecuali Seokjin. Seandainya ia melarang Jungkook untuk membongkar bagasi tadi siang maka adiknya pasti tak akan sakit seperti ini. Bagus, Seokjin mengalami stres dan marah pada saat yang bersamaan. Berharaplah sana agar rambutnya tak memutih dan membuatnya jadi buruk rupa.

Seokjin mengusap-usap tangannya yang terlipat di bawah air. Ia merasa sangat kedinginan, tetapi ia belum mau keluar, ia harus benar-benar mendinginkan kepalanya secara harfiah. Dan Seokjin memutuskan untuk menenggelamkan diri lagi.

Ia tetap berada di dalam air hingga paru-parunya menuntut pasokan oksigen. Dan saat Seokjin membuka matanya, Namjoon sudah berlutut di sisi lain kolam. Ia memegang bathrobe pink milik Seokjin dan juga segelas teh, lututnya terendam di dalam air.

"Kau tak kedinginan, huh? Keluarlah, nanti kau demam juga," ucap Seokjin.

Ia berjinjit di dalam kolam, berjalan pelan ke sisi lainnya untuk mencapai tangan Namjoon yang kemudian menariknya. Tubuhnya basah kuyup dan setengah rambutnya menempel menjadi poni di dahinya.

"Dingin? Seharusnya kau yang merasakannya. Pakailah, tubuhmu basah kuyup."

Seokjin hanya mengangguk lalu menarik lepas sweaternya lalu membiarkan Namjoon menggamit ujung-ujung lengan bathrobenya dan memakaikannya pada Seokjin. Setelah itu hening.

"Bagaimana sekarang? Apa kau masih marah?" tanya Namjoon, Seokjin menggeleng pelan, menjalankan tangannya di sekeliling jari Namjoon yang dihiasi cincin pertunangan mereka lalu tanpa ia sadari senyuman mengembang di wajahnya, entah atas dasar apa ia bisa tersenyum di saat tubuhnya menggigil seperti ini.

"Namjoonie, maaf ya. Ini bukan salahmu tapi malah kamu yang kena marah, habisnya aku sangat sensitif kalau soal Kookie," ujar Seokjin sambil meremas lembut kedua telapak Namjoon, meminta pengertian dari tunangannya itu. Meski Seokjin tahu seberapa kasarnya ia pada Namjoon, namja itu takkan pernah marah atau kesal padanya—kecuali mengenai masalah abs beberapa bulan lalu.

"Kau memaafkanku, 'kan?" Dan untungnya Seokjin cukup tahu diri untuk selalu meminta maaf duluan, entah itu salah Namjoon atau salahnya—ia selalu meminta maaf terlebih dahulu.

Dan Namjoon. Ia selalu merasa bahwa tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, karena bahkan di matanya Seokjin tak pernah melakukan hal yang salah—kecuali tentang abs itu, tentu saja.

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku memaafkanmu, tapi dengan satu syarat." Seokjin termangu, tak mengerti maksud Namjoon.

"Cium aku."

"Heh?"

Ok, sekarang dia mengerti. Namjoon memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan, dasar licik. "Di pipi saja," ucap Namjoon tanpa dosa sambil menunjuk pipinya yang berlesung manis.

Tetapi Seokjin berpikiran lain. Ia menarik kerah piyama Namjoon, begitu cepat hingga Namjoon bahkan tak sempat merasakan sensasi sengatan listrik mendadak saat bibir Seokjin menempel pelan di bibirnya sendiri. Tak ada ciuman panas dengan lumatan dan jilatan seksi yang ujung-ujungnya akan berakhir dengan desahan erotis. Karena—Ya Tuhan! Namjoon hanya minta dikecup di pipi dan Seokjin malah memberikan ciuman di bibir. Bukankah itu manis sekali?

Namjoon tersenyum puas, menjilat cepat tepi bibir Seokjin sebelum memutuskan ciuman singkat itu. Mereka saling tersenyum satu sama lain, selesai sudah drama dadakan di hari itu.

* * *

Taehyung terkekeh setelah melihat sekilas drama romantis dari jendela kamar Jungkook. Tak disangkanya bahwa kedua hyungnya ini ternyata sangat menyukai adegan manis seperti drama, dan melihat Namjoon yang tersenyum manis seperti tadi membuatnya ingin terpingkal.

"Hyung lihat apa? Jungkook juga mau lihat."

"Eits, tidak boleh. Kau sakit, tidurlah." Taehyung segera beranjak dari pinggir jendela, takut Jungkook akan merangkak dan mendekatinya yang berdiri di tempat yang tak terjangkau penghangat. Ia mendudukkan diri di pinggir ranjang bercover merah itu lalu mengusap dahi Jungkook, sudah tak hangat lagi.

"Kau mau makan? Yoongi-hyung sudah memasak sup labu kalau kau mau," tawar Taehyung, Jungkook menggeleng dan malah menahan tangan Taehyung yang ingin menggapai gelas di meja nakas, menahannya agar lebih lama mengusap dahinya. Itu terasa nyaman, menurutnya.

"Kau ingin hyung menyanyikan lullaby? Agar kau cepat tidur." Taehyung tahu benar bahwa Jungkook selalu menyukai lagu pengantar tidur. Dulu ia sering membawa dongsaeng yang lebih muda dua tahun itu untuk menjelajah hutan lalu mendirikan tenda dan bercamping ria dengan sebungkus marshmallow dan sebotol besar cokelat panas. Dan sebelum Jungkook tidur, ia akan meminta Taehyung menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur. Tetapi bukan lagu pengantar tidur bagi anak-anak yang dimintanya, melainkan lagu-lagu girlband yang sedang booming. Jungkook bilang ia akan merasa lebih nyaman jika seperti itu.

Taehyung mulai bernyanyi, menyenandungkan tiap nada dalam baris angka dengan sangat lembut. Membuat sedikit simfoni sederhana dengan samarnya denting piano yang sedang Yoongi mainkan di lantai bawah. Taehyung selalu menyukai waktu seperti ini, di saat ia hanya berdua dengan Jungkook, menghabiskan waktu dengan saling berpegangan tangan. Taehyung tak bisa membiarkan Jungkook dimiliki orang lain.

"Taetae-hyung," gumam Jungkook di sela rasa kantuk yang sudah mulai memengaruhinya, ia merapatkan dirinya ke tubuh Taehyung lalu memeluknya.

"Jin-hyung dan Namjoon-hyung akan menikah bulan depan," ujarnya tiba-tiba.

Jantung Taehyung terasa berdegup lebih cepat. Kaget atas perkataan Jungkook. Seingatnya kedua hyungnya itu tak pernah menyinggung mengenai pernikahan saat mereka semua sedang berkumpul.

"Mereka ingin menjadikannya sebagai kejutan. Bukankah itu manis?" Lanjutnya, terus merapatkan diri pada Taehyung dan kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya, raut sedih menggurat halus—merusak keindahan dari seorang Kim Jungkook.

"Karena itu aku tak bisa memilihmu."

Taehyung mulai tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Ia memperbaiki posisinya dengan bersandar di frame ranjang agar bisa menatap lurus mata Jungkook. Menuntut penjelasan akan perkataannya.

Taehyung memang tak mengatakan apa-apa-tapi Jungkook mengerti.

"Jin-hyung akan menikah, ia akan meninggalkan rumah dan ia pasti akan sibuk dengan kehidupannya sendiri. Lalu Yoongi-hyung, ia mempunyai kehidupannya sebagai seorang komposer, belum lagi harus mengurus bayi besar seperti Jimin-hyung." Taehyung terkekeh. "Bayi besar" memang cocok untuk sahabatnya itu.

"Dan jika kedua hyung kita menikah maka hanya akan tersisa hyung, Hoseok-hyung dan aku," ujar Jungkook serius.

"Apa maksudmu, Jungkook?" tanya Taehyung, masih belum mendapatkan poin pembicaraan ini.

"Aku tak boleh menjalin hubungan denganmu. Jika aku melakukannya maka bagaimana dengan Hoseok-hyung? Kau tahu bahwa ia hanya mempunyai kita, jika hubungan kita berhasil maka apa yang akan terjadi dengan Hoseok-hyung? Aku menyayanginya, ia sudah bersama dengan keluarga kami sejak aku masih sangat kecil."

Jungkook menangis. Bahunya bergetar halus dan netranya menyipit karena cairan bening yang menolak untuk tak menetes. Dan tangisannya menjadi lebih buruk saat Taehyung menariknya dalam pelukan, dan mengusap punggungnya.

Sudah sangat lama sejak Taehyung melihat Jungkook menangis. Terakhir namja itu menangis adalah saat pemakaman kedua orangtua Hoseok, saat itupun Jungkook baru berumur lima tahun sedangkan Taehyung delapan tahun.

Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya, ia ingin tangisan Jungkook mereda, ia benci melihat Jungkook menangis.

"Kau tak harus memilih. Aku juga tak ingin dipilih olehmu jika perasaanmu terbebani," ujar Taehyung berusaha menenangkan Jungkook. Tetapi tangis Jungkook malah memburuk, ia terus terisak hingga paru-parunya terasa sakit.

"Tenanglah. Jangan menangis," ulang Taehyung. Kali ini dengan lebih tegas. Berhasil membuat Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya dan menghapus air matanya dengan cepat. Dan kali ini Taehyung yang menangis, ia tak sanggup menahannya. Bahkan ia tak tahu mengapa ia menangis. Apa mungkin karena kini ia tahu ia takkan pernah mendapat kesempatan sebagai kekasih Jungkook?

Ah, Taehyung tak tahu. Biarkan saja ia menangis sekarang.

* * *

Pintu kayu itu berderit pelan. Menampakkan ujung sandal tidur berwarna hijau muda yang segera menghilang dalam hitungan detik. Menghilang bersama dengan gertakan tertahan dalam kesunyian malam.

* * *

"Ayo bangun bocah-bocah pemalas!" seru Namjoon tak sabaran, disibaknya selimut putih yang menaungi kelima tubuh yang masih bergelung nyaman itu. Di antara mereka hanya Yoongi yang merespon, itupun hanya meleletkan lidah lalu kembali tidur di pelukan Jimin.

Namjoon menyerah. Ia tak sanggup menghadapi lima bocah titisan iblis ini. Lebih baik ia ke dapur dan melihat tunangannya memasak. Ya, ia hampir melakukannya jika saja Hoseok tak bangun dengan tiba-tiba dan berjalan lesu ke ruang keluarga.

Bahkan namja itu tetap tampak lesu saat mereka berenang di danau dekat villa. Hoseok juga tak menyentuh jus melon yang biasa ia gemari dan malah sibuk merenung di pinggir danau. Ia tampak seperti orang yang putus dan kehilangan cinta yang lalu berniat untuk bunuh diri.

Dan Namjoon yang terus memerhatikannya khawatir apabila namja itu tiba-tiba melompat ke dalam danau dan menenggelamkan diri sendiri, heol, ini bukan Titanic.

Namjoon pun memutuskan untuk mendekati Hoseok. Memegang bahunya dan memutar tubuhnya.

"Hobi..."

Hoseok menangis. Wajahnya berkerut dan cairan bening menuruni kedua netranya, Namjoon ingin mengejeknya karena Hoseok yang sedang menangis luar biasa lucu tetapi ia membatalkannya karena tak ingin namja itu menangis lebih parah.

"Yak, Jung Hoseok! Kau kenapa, heum? Jelek sekali," gurau Namjoon. Hoseok berbalik, sudut bibirnya menekuk membentuk cekungan dan ia mengusap hidungnya yang berair. "H-Hyung...a-apa aku meng-menggangu kehidupan kalian?" Namjoon terbelalak, ini tidak baik. Tidak baik. Hoseok tidak pernah memanggil Namjoon dengan hyung. Dan jika Hoseok memanggilnya seperti itu maka namja itu sedang benar-benar butuh sandaran hidup.

Namjoon menarik Hoseok dan menyandarkan tubuh lunglai itu ke bahunya. "Apa yang mengganggumu? Mengapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?" tanya Namjoon. Ia mengelus pundak Hoseok yang masih terisak.

Ia sudah berteman dengan Hoseok sejak masih di sekolah menengah pertama. Ia, Hoseok, si alien Taehyung, Jimin dan yang terakhir Jungkook sering bermain bersama dulu. Mungkin bermain di anak sungai, makan pancake dengan siraman sirup yang banyak atau sekedar mengelilingi kediaman milik keluarga Jungkook yang besarnya bukan main.

Lalu setelah mereka lulus dari universitas Hoseok mengenalkannya pada Yoongi, yang dengan sedikit usaha Hoseok berhasil menjadikan mereka sepasang kekasih yang ujung-ujungnya berakhir dengan hubungan kakak-adik ipar.

Jadi bisa dibilang Namjoon dan Hoseok sudah bersama selama setengah umur mereka. Dan Namjoon sebenarnya tak sanggup melihat Hoseok seperti ini.

"Aku hanya bertanya apa ada yang salah denganku? Apa aku menyusahkan kalian?" Hoseok tak berhenti menangis. "Apa aku menyusahkan Jungkookie?" sambungnya. Dan pecah sudah lengkingan putus asa dari seorang Jung Hoseok. Namjoon segera membawanya lebih dalam ke pelukannya, berusaha menenangkan namja yang sedang galau itu.

"Hei, siapa yang bilang kau menyusahkan? Tak mungkin manusia lucu seperti pudel ini menyusahkan Jungkook. Tak mungkin," hibur Namjoon. Meski seharusnya ia tak menyebut kata pudel yang merupakan jenis anjing yang paling Hoseok tak suka.

Tetapi tanpa disangka namja itu berhenti menangis. Menarik ujung kemeja Namjoon untuk mengusap air matanya, lalu menatap serius pada Namjoon.

"Carikan aku teman. Aturkan kencan untukku. Berjanjilah padaku!"

Dan Namjoon yang mendengarnya hanya mengerjap tak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Tetapi ia tetap berjanji pada Hoseok. Mengaitkan kelingking mereka, tak sadar bahwa ia kini juga telah berhutang dengan lintah darat paling berbahaya kedua setelah tunangannya sendiri.

* * *

Malamnya Hoseok sudah kembali menjadi seorang namja yang ceria. Ia melarang Namjoon untuk memberitahu pada yang lain bahwa sesiangan tadi ia menangis. Seperti yang Namjoon katakan—Hoseok itu aneh.

Dan lebih anehnya lagi Hoseok jadi tak menempel pada Jungkook seperti kemarin-kemarin. Dia malah duduk di sofa paling ujung, agak menjauh dari ketiga pasangan lain.

"Kalian tak mau makan malam?" tanya Seokjin dari arah dapur. Ia mengelap tangannya pada apron dan meletakkan alat masak yang kotor ke dalam bawah keran wastafel agar bisa dicuci besok.

Semua menggeleng kecuali Namjoon. Ia berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil sepiring salad buatan Seokjin untuk dimakan. "Kenapa kalian tak makan? Sedang diet?" tanya Namjoon sambil menyuapkan sesendok besar salad-nya ke dalam mulut. Kelima sahabatnya itu menggeleng, "malas" ujar mereka bersamaan.

Sontak Seokjin berdecak kesal, ia melihat bocah-bocah yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan tatapan heran. "Ya ampun, anak muda zaman sekarang keterlaluan sekali. Kalian hanya disuruh makan saja susahnya setengah mati. Ada apa dengan kalian?"

"Mereka mau diet. Biar cepat mati," cibir Namjoon masih mengunyah salad-nya. Perkataannya itu membuatnya dipelototi Taehyung dan Jimin yang tak terima.

"Namjoon-hyung, tak tahukah kau bahwa yang biasa duluan mati adalah orang yang berkata hal seperti itu?" ujar Taehyung yang kemudian diangguki Jimin penuh rasa setuju.

Namjoon mendecih lalu mencibir, "dan kau juga baru mengataiku. Mari lihat siapa yang mati duluan. Kau atau aku," ujar Namjoon bersemangat. Taehyung yang kesal langsung membuang bantal ke wajah hyungnya itu, membuat salad di pangkuannya berceceran hingga mengenai Seokjin.

"Oke! Setuju! Jika aku yang menang maka kalian harus mencium telapak kakiku!" tantang Taehyung. Jimin, Yoongi, Hoseok dan Jungkook hanya memelototi Taehyung tak percaya. Berani-beraninya bocah itu menyeret mereka yang tanpa dosa ini ke dalam urusan itu. Tetapi sebelum mereka sempat protes Namjoon sudah berbicara duluan.

"Baiklah! Dan jika aku yang menang, maka suatu saat jika aku meninggal maka kalian _harus_ menghadiri pemakamanku dengan _gaun_ panjang berenda!" balas Namjoon tak mau kalah. Ia tersenyum bagai iblis, dan matanya menyipit licik bagai serigala. Kim Namjoon benar-benar serius.

Seokjin yang melihat sikap kekanakan kekasih serta sahabatnya itu hanya bisa menggeleng heran. Bisa-bisanya mereka bermain dengan takdir bernama kematian.

Dan sebelum mereka berdua berbicara lagi, Seokjin segera angkat suara.

"Hei, namja bodoh. Jika Namjoonie meninggal duluan maka ia takkan bisa mencium telapakmu yang mulus itu. Dan Namjoon, jika Taehyungie yang tewas duluan maka ia juga takkan bisa datang ke pemakamanmu dengan gaun berenda. Jadi percuma saja kalian membuat taruhan ini, kalian membuat diri kalian terlihat bodoh," ujarnya.

Namjoon dan Taehyung berbalik menatap Seokjin dengan serius, lalu dengan serentak mereka saling beradu tatapan lagi. Tatapan tajam hingga mungkin bisa mengiris wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Kalau begitu..." ucap Taehyung.

"Akan kami lanjutkan taruhan kami di dunia akhirat," lanjut Namjoon.

"Oke, cukup." Seokjin mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai tanda menyerah. Ia segera menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamarnya serta Namjoon. Daripada sibuk dengan kedua lelaki yang kekanakan itu lebih baik ia mengurus rencana pernikahannya bulan depan.

Dan saat ia membuka ponsel sebuah lambang surat muncul di lockscreennya. Ia membuka email dan membaca pesan yang ternyata dari dokter keluarga mereka.

"Ah iya, kami harus check-up dulu," gumamnya.

Setelah membalas email itu Seokjin pun mematikan ponselnya dan membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal yang empuk, berusaha tidur dan mengabaikan suara ribut dari lantai bawah.

* * *

May 28th 2017

* * *

Seokjin dan Namjoon memutuskan untuk menikah di salah satu kapel kecil di desa kelahiran Seokjin. Kapel itu sangat indah meski tak terlalu besar. Dengan lima pilar utama berbentuk segi lima yang mengelilingi dan menopang seluruh dinding yang sebagian besar merupakan kaca berwarna putih dan aqua marine.

Dan di bawah kubah yang juga terbuat dari kaca berdirilah altar yang lengkap dengan lima anak tangga kecil yang terbuat dari marmer untum tempat mereka berdiri nanti. Beberapa bangku kayu putih yang panjang sudah disusun rapi di dalamnya, masing-masing kursi dihiasi renda dan bunga Lily—bunga kesukaan Seokjin.

Seokjin dan Namjoon sama-sama memakai setelan tuksedo. Namjoon memakai yang berwarna hitam sedangkan Seokjin dengan warna putih dan aksen merah muda. Awalnya Namjoon membujuk Seokjin agar memakai gaun, tetapi Seokjin mengancam akan kabur jika Namjoon memaksanya. Meski dirinya cantik, Seokjin kan juga masih seorang lelaki. Meski ia bukan yang dominan, ia juga tetaplah lelaki. Dan lelaki memakai tuksedo, bukan gaun.

Pernikahan mereka diadakan dengan sederhana. Hanya keluarga serta teman dekat saja yang diundang. Dan di antara semua tamu, bukanlah kedua orangtua mempelai yang bersorak paling senang saat Namjoon dan Seokjin berciuman, melainkan Taehyung, Hoseok, dan Jimin.

Ketiganya memekik senang dan melompat dari bangku saat Namjoon mencium cepat bibir Seokjin, dan ketiga namja yang lebih muda itu memekik tak terima saat Namjoon menyudahi ciumannya. Mereka menuntut lebih, dan terus meneriakkan "French kiss! French kiss!" saat Namjoon berbalik pada mereka, saat itu jugalah, Yoongi menghadiahi mereka masing-masing dengan satu cetakan tangan berwarna merah di pipi.

Tetapi Taehyung dan Hoseok tak mudah menyerah. Mereka tetap mengekori Seokjin dan Namjoon hingga upacara pemberkatan selesai dan bahkan hingga ke kamar pengantin di mana mereka akan mengambil foto.

Jimin yang tak ingin mengambil resiko ditampar lagi Yoongi pun memutuskan untuk duduk tenang di bangkunya. Menikmati kue dan minuman sembari menunggu Yoongi yang sedang mengantar Jungkook ke kamar mandi.

Dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat ponsel Namjoon yang tertinggal di bangku dekatnya. Dengan usil ia mengambil ponsel silver itu dan membuka pesan-pesannya. Tujuan awalnya sih hanya untuk melihat pesan Namjoon ke Seokjin yang romantisnya bukan main.

Tetapi yang ia dapat malah sesuatu yang mencengangkan. Ia sampai menjatuhkan cangkir cocktail dan ponsel Namjoon dari tangannya. Matanya basah dan saat melihat Namjoon keluar dari balik kapel dengan senyum lebar, pecahlah tangisnya.

* * *

July 28th 2017

* * *

Seokjin menggeser posisi duduknya yang tak nyaman, ia sedikit merapatkan tubuhnya ke sisi dinding dan bersandar agar tidurnya menjadi lebih nyaman. Jaket tebal milik Jungkook membungkus tubuh bagian atasnya agar namja itu terlalu kedinginan.

Ini pertama kalinya Seokjin tidur dalam waktu duap uluh empat jam terakhir. Itupun setelah Namjoon membujuknya dengan segala bujuk rayu. Jadilah Seokjin menurut dan memutuskan tidur di sofa meskipun Namjoon menawari untuk berbaring di ranjang bersamanya.

Namjoon yang berbaring di ranjang tentu saja tak bisa tidur saat melihat Seokjin yang meringkuk di atas sofa, hanya berselimutkan jaket. Dengan susah payah ia turun dari ranjang dan berjalan tertatih ke istrinya itu.

"Jinseok, tidurlah di ranjang," ujarnya sembari mengguncang pelan bahu Seokjin. Seokjin yang mendengar suara parau itu sontak terbangun dan menggenggam lengan Namjoon kuat-kuat, menatap namja itu dengan tajam.

"Kau yang harusnya tidur di ranjang, Namjoonie. Kemarikan tanganmu," tolak Seokjin dan dengan cepat meletakan salah satu lengan Namjoon diatas bahunya. Ia membiarkan Namjoon menyeret sendiri tiang infusnya karena kedua tangannya ia pakai untuk menopang Namjoon. Setelah Namjoon berbaring Seokjin segera menyelimutinya.

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya Seokjin.

Namjoon menggeleng, "tidak" jawabnya.

"Haus?"

"Tidak."

"Kau ingin buah?"

"Jinseok, aku tak apa."

"Bagaimana kalau jus?"

"Jinseok..."

"Bagaimana kalau samgyupsal, kau suka itu, 'kan?"

"Jin—"

"Katakan saja kau menginginkan sesuatu!"

Namjoon terdiam. Pekikan Seokjin membuatnya merasakan sakit. Dan yang lebih buruk kini namja manis kesayangannya itu menangis. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa ia membuat Seokjin menangis?

"Sayang, kau kenapa? Jangan menangis. Hei, Kim Seokjin," Namjoon menarik Seokjin ke dalam pelukannya, mengusap lembut punggung Seokjin dan membujuknya agar berhenti menangis. Tetapi percuma saja. Yang terjadi malah Seokjin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menangis lebih keras. Dengan sesegukan ia menggumamkan kata maaf berulang kali.

"Kau minta maaf buat apa, heum?" tanya Namjoon. Ia tak ingin melihat Seokjin terus menangis seperti ini. Ia selalu heran apa yang sang istri tangisi, Seokjin selalu menangis tiap malam jika mereka sedang berdua saja. Dan saat air matanya sudah kering, maka ia akan mulai menangis lagi.

Seokjin masih terisak, tetapi ia mendongakkan wajahnya dan memberanikan diri menatap Namjoon. Dan tangisnya pecah lagi.

"Kim Seokjin, ya Tuhan kau ini kenapa? Ada yang sakit, heum? Katakan padaku."

Suaranya terdengar parau, kulitnya memucat dan pipinya tampak lebih tirus. Seokjin tak sanggup melihat Namjoon dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia tak suka melihat Namjoon yang harus merasakan sakit tiap ia menyelesaikan Kemoterapinya.

Dan hampir tiap malam Namjoon terbangun dari tidurnya, hanya untuk mengusap darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

"J-Jangan khawatirkan aku, k-kau yang sedang menderita di sini."

Leukimia Limfotik Kronis. Stadium lanjut.

"Hei, aku tak sesakit itu. Besok pasti aku akan sudah sembuh," bohongnya.

Percaya atau tidak, Namjoon menderita penyakit sialan itu. Dan ia sudah mengetahuinya jauh sebelum pernikahannya dengan Seokjin. Pada awalnya ia memeriksakan diri saat mereka bertunangan, dan dokter mengatakan bahwa ia positif menderita kanker darah.

Tetapi saat itu Namjoon tak cukup kuat untuk mengatakan pada Seokjin bahwa ia sedang sakit, dan ia memutuskan untuk menjadikan ini sebagai rahasia. Dan diam-diam ia merencanakan segalanya.

Ia akan melamar Seokjin, menikahinya, dan membuatnya bahagia sebelum sang waktu memutuskan keberadaannya di dunia sudah tak dibutuhkan lagi.

Pada awalnya Namjoon pikir semua berjalan lancar. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanya tetap menjaga penyakit ini sebagai rahasia, dan menyembunyikan segala gejalanya. Termasuk terus makan berbagai makanan agar keenam namja yang selalu bersamanya tak tahu bahwa berat badannya turun drastis.

Semuanya berjalan lancar hingga pesan konfirmasi itu menghancurkan segalanya. Ia masih mengingat seberapa keras Jimin membanting ponselnya ke lantai saat Namjoon mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, mengatakan bahwa Leukimia itu bukan penyakit yang serius. Dan dengan bodohnya Namjoon berharap bahwa Jimin percaya pada dirinya.

Namjoon memeluk adik sepupunya itu dengan erat, berusaha meredam isak tangis yang beradu dengan kembang kempis nafasnya. Jimin terus menangis, mengatakan bahwa ini tak adil. Dan selanjutnya keempat sahabatnya yang lain ikut menangis, kecuali Seokjin.

Bisa kalian bayangkan seberapa hancurnya perasaaan Seokjin saat itu? Mengetahui bahwa pria yang baru kau nikahi beberapa jam yang lalu menderita kanker dan kemungkinan hidupnya sangat tipis. Dan bagaimana pria itu malah tersenyum padamu dan terus mengatakan "aku baik-baik saja".

Mungkin bagi Namjoon keadaannya saat itu baik-baik saja. Tetapi bagi Seokjin tidak. Ia belum sanggup menerimanya. Ia tak ingin Namjoon menderita. Ia belum sanggup ditinggal oleh Namjoon. Ia belum bisa hidup sendirian. Pada saat itu bagi Seokjin hal yang mereka hadapi _sama sekali tak baik-baik saja._

* * *

Namjoon membuka kedua kelopak matanya, membiarkan cahaya menyilaukan pandangannya. Ia harus mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bisa melihat sosok Seokjin yang sedang menyeduh teh. Rambut hitamnya tampak berantakan, dan jaket Jungkook menggelayut begitu saja di bahunya.

Seokjin berbalik dan membawa secangkir teh di tangannya, mengucapkan "hai, sayang" dan menyodorkan teh tersebut pada Namjoon yang kemudian diterima dengan baik oleh Namjoon. "Kemarilah, kau mimisan lagi," ujar Seokjin lantas mengambil tisu dan mengusap hidung Namjoon hingga cairan merah itu hilang dari sana.

Seokjin tersenyum senang saat Namjoon mengembalikan cangkir tehnya dalam keadaan kosong, jarang sekali Namjoon menghabiskan minumannya, dan ini tentu saja adalah perkembangan dalam kesehatannya.

"Kau masih ingat kata Dokter Lee bulan lalu? Ia bilang ada kemungkinan bagimu untuk sembuh asalkan kau rajin meminum obat dan melakukan Kemoterapi," ujar Seokjin bersemangat. Namjoon mengangguk, ia mengingat benar perkataan sang dokter muda itu saat ia melakukan pemeriksaan. Ia juga masih mengingat wajah Seokjin yang saat itu tampak sangat bahagia.

"Dan kata dokter Kim hari ini aku boleh mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Katanya keadaanmu hari ini sudah lumayan, bagaimana kalau kita ke taman rumah sakit? Kau mau?" Namjoon mengangguk senang. Ia merasa tenang karena akhirnya Seokjin mau tersenyum lagi setelah menangis terus-menerus sebulan terakhir.

"Eoh, ayo jalan-jalan. Tapi bisa kau belikan aku tteokboki? Aku mau makan itu." Seokjin mengangguk bersemangat. Jarang-jarang Namjoon meminta makanan untuk dirinya sendiri. Wah, Namjoon benar-benar bertambah sehat. Seokjin segera merapikan rambutnya dan memakai jaketnya dengan benar.

"Aku akan kembali setelah membeli tteokboki dan mengambil kursi roda, tunggu sebentar ya!" ujar Seokjin.

"Eoh, cepat kembali ya, aku akan menunggumu. Aku mencintaimu Jinseok." Namjoon memajukan tubuhnya saat Seokjin mengecup dahinya sebelum berjalan keluar dari kamar rumah sakit yang ia tempati.

Tepat setelah Seokjin keluar Namjoon menghela nafas lega. Ia memerosotkan tubuhnya ke ranjang dan membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal.

Tubuhnya terasa sakit sekali dan kepalanya terasa pening. Perasaan ia sudah meminum obat pengurang rasa sakit, tetapi mengapa obat itu tak berpengaruh apa-apa. Dengan susah payah ia mengangkat tangannya dan meraba nakas di sampingnya untuk mengambil ponsel, tanpa sengaja menyenggol gelas dan menjatuhkannya.

Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah menelepon Taehyung. Namja muda itu menjawab panggilannya tepat setelah nada dering pertama. Namjoon menyengir, tumben sekali Taehyung cepat menjawab teleponnya.

"Taehyung-ah, halo," sapa Namjoon.

" _Ada apa hyung?_ "

"Tak apa. Aku hanya merindukanmu. Oh iya, kau tahu Hermes, 'kan?"

" _Hermes_?"

"Toko baju wanita. Aku menyarankannya untukmu. Pergilah ke sana bersama Jungkook hari ini."

" _Hyung..._ "

"Ingat, aku suka gaun berenda. Jangan beli yang lain."

" _Hyung, bicara apa kau ini? Mana Seokjin-hyung?_ " Namjoon hampir memekik saat kepalanya terasa sakit luar biasa. Tetapi ia menahannya dan tertawa pelan agar Taehyung di seberang sana tak merasa cemas.

"Ia pergi membeki tteokboki. Aku lapar."

" _Hyung, tunggu di sana. Aku akan ke rumah sakit sekarang."_ Namjoon menggeleng, ia tak ingin Taehyung ke sini.

"Taehyung-ah, jika kau datang ke sini, maka hal ini betul-betul akan menjadi drama."

" _Hyung, tungg—"_

"Aku menyayangimu, alien bangsat."

Namjoon mengakhiri panggilan. Ia melepas casing dari iphone silver itu dan mencabut baterainya lalu melemparnya ke arah pintu.

Namjoon bersandar pada bantalnya, melipat kedua tangannya di atas selimut putih itu dan memejamkan matanya.

Sudah cukup. Ia rasa sekarang sudah cukup. Ia sudah melihat Seokjin tersenyum. Ia sudah menelepon Taehyung. Dan ia sudah memberitahu merek baju kesukaannya.

Ia rasa sekarang sudah cukup. Ia ingin berhenti sekarang. Sudah cukup ia melihat para sahabatnya terus menangis. Sudah waktunya Namjoon mengakhiri kesedihan mereka.

* * *

Seokjin menenteng kantong putih di tangannya dengan senyum lebar. Ia juga mendorong kursi rodanya denga penuh sukacita. Bayangkan saja betapa bahagia dirinya saat dokter Kim mengatakan bahwa Namjoon berangsur-angsur sembuh dan Seokjin bisa mengajaknya berjalan-jalan. Ah, berjalan-jalan di taman, pasti sangat menyenangkan. Seokjin sudah tak sabar rasanya.

Dengan penuh semangat ia membelokkan langkahnya ke arah kamar Namjoon. Dan saat ia melihat Taehyung senyumnya mengembang, tak sabar memberitahu bahwa Namjoon sudah bisa diajak berjalan-jalan.

"Taehyungie, kau sudah lama di sini?" tanya Seokjin.

Taehyung terdiam. Mematung melihat eskpresi bahagia Seokjin. "Ayo masuk, Namjoon sudah menunggu," ajak Seokjin. Taehyung masih terdiam, dan ia segera mencekal Seokjin saat namja itu hendak memutar kenop pintu.

"Hyung, kita di luar saja, ya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Hyung, kumohon." Wajah Seokjin berubah menjadi cemas mendengar nada Taehyung yang mulai bergetar.

"Kim Taehyung, kau kenapa?"

"Hyung, ku-kumohon..." Dan rasa cemas Seokjin makin bertambah saat keempat dongsaengnya muncul di ujung lorong, Jimin yang pertama berlari ke arah Seokjin dan memeluk dirinya erat-erat.

"Hyung..." Seokjin memiliki firasat buruk.

"Kita pulang saja ya Hyung." Ini Yoongi. Dan mata Yoongi sembap. Seokjin yakin hal buruk tengah terjadi.

"Hei, kenapa ini? Ayo masuk, heum? Hyung kalian sudah menunggu," ujar Seokjin. Ia berbalik ingin membuka pintu tetapi lagi-lagi Taehyung menahannya.

"Hyung..."

"Ya! Ada apa ? Lepaskan!" Dan Jungkook juga mulai menangis. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Seokjin sambil terus terisak.

"Kim Jungkook! Kau kenapa?"

"Hyung hentikan..." Jungkook tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Matanya tertuju pada pintu kamar Namjoon yang tiba-tiba membuka dari dalam. Memperlihatkan Dokter Kim yang berdiri di samping ranjang Namjoon.

Seokjin dengan tertatih melangkah ke dalam kamar. Melihat sang pujaan hati yang tertidur lalu tertawa pada kelima dongsaengnya.

"Hei, apa yang kalian takutkan? Ia hanya tertidur," ujar Seokjin.

"Hyung..."

"Ia hanya tertidur!" tegas Seokjin.

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya lalu menggeleng. Ia tak sanggup melihat Seokjin seperti ini.

"Ia hanya tidur," gumam Seokjin. "Ia hanya tidur, 'kan?" ulangnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian Seokjin baru tersadar. Semua peralatan medis di kamar Namjoon tak ada lagi.

Dan setelah beberapa saat itu juga Seokjin baru bisa menerima bahwa sudah tak masuk akal mengatakan bahwa Namjoon hanga tertidur.

Karena faktanya Namjoon kini sudah tak ada bersamanya.

* * *

Namjoon membuat sebuah janji rahasia. Janji yang bersifat sangat rahasia dengan pamannya. Pada awalnya sang paman menolak untuk menyetujui janji itu. Tetapi Namjoon terus membujuk hingga sang paman menyetujuinya.

Janji yang ia minta untuk ditepati itu mudah saja.

Ia hanya ingin pamannya-dokter Kim- untuk mengatakan pada Seokjin bahwa ia sudah sembuh dan baik-baik saja.

* * *

Tetapi ia menyuruh sang paman untuk mengatakan hal itu ketika tenggat waktu hidupnya sudah selesai.

Mengatakan pada Seokjin bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Meyakinkan namja manis itu bahwa ia akan sembuh. Dan membuat sang pemilik hatinya itu tersenyum bahagia di hari sang waktu akan menyudahi kehidupan dari seorang Kim Namjoon.

* * *

June 28th 2017

* * *

 _Seokjin meremas ujung sweaternya. Harap-harap cemas akan hasil pemeriksaannya. Ia hampir jantungan saat melihat seorang dokter muda keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan dengan selembar kertas di tangan._

 _Dokter muda itu tersenyum lebar. "Kim Seokjin-ssi, selamat," ucapnya._

 _Seokjin melongo, ia masih terlalu gugup untuk mengerti apa yang dokter itu ucapkan. "Aku positif?" tanya Seokjin ragu._

 _Sang dokter mengangguk. "Anda positif. Usia kandungan anda sekarang menginjak dua minggu dan ini hasil pemeriksaannya."_

 _Seokjin terdiam sesaat, lalu ia tersenyum begitu lebar hingga ia rasa mungkin saja rahangnya akan patah, ia bahagia, sangat bahagia. Ia mengambil kertas itu dan berterimakasih berulang kali sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu._

 _Ia membuat rencana. Ia tak akan memberitahu Namjoon soal kehamilannya sekarang. Ia akan memberitahu Namjoon saat Namjoon sudah sembuh dari penyakitnya. Ya, bukankah itu akan bagus? Sebuah kejutan darinya untuk Namjoon?_

 _Dan hingga Namjoon sembuh nanti. Seokjin akan menyimpan kehamilannya sebagai rahasia._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Jjeng jjeng jjeng! FF oneshot pertama dengan pair Namjin! Awalnya sih ff gak jelas ini mau dibikin singkat terus ceritanya soal momen sweetnya Seokjin dan papi Namjoon.**

 **Tapi otak nista ini malah kepengen bikin Namjoon sakit dan meninggal. Kayak ada feels gimana gitu*dipukul sama Jin***

 **Nah, ff absurd ini diketik untuk ulang tahunnya visual princenya BTS. KIM SEOKJIN!**

 **Happy birthday ya oppa! Tahun ini udah 25, 'kan? Ingat umur, udah tua, jangan sok kayak maknae, sadar diri*dipukul lagi ama Jin***

 **Dan lagi kemarin siapa yang nonton MAMA? Wah, BTS menang artist of the year ama Best male performance. Salut deh sama oppa-oppa dari Bangtan. Salut juga sama Bang Sihyuk PD-nim yang menangin best executive producer. Selamat ya BigHit! Tahun ini emang the rise of Bangtan!**

 **Dan si V ama Jin keren banget di Boy meets evil bridge, aura-aura VJin langsung menguar dari panggung MAMA. Author bahkan sampai mimisan kayak papi Namjoon.**

 **Sekian dua patah-tiga patah kata dari author!**

 **Last read and review juseyo! ^U^**


End file.
